drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The JRPG Doctor
"I had to live with that and atone for the sins I committed but I will never give into the darkness and become a heartless!" -The JRPG Doctor, FINAL MISSION Character The JRPG Doctor is a collection of bad Japanese role playing game and anime tropes with a lot of edge. This incarnation is the least Doctor like of all the non canon doctors as he carries around a Sonic Katana and has no issues with resorting to killing most of his enemies while showing how much of a hot blooded manly badass hero he is. Being a huge otaku this incarnation gushes over anime and video games to unhealthy levels. Outfit During wave one the JRPG doctor wears a badass grey jacket, trendy scarf, black gloves and sonic sunglasses because they look really cool and add to the edgy anti hero aesthetic he was going for. Screen_Shot_2017-01-14_at_3.png|''Day of The Renegade'' (Post-Regeneration) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.10.46.png|''Day of The Renegade'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.19.53.png|''Attack of Axons'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.22.12.png|''Kidnapped of The Doctor, Part 1'', Doctor on Doctor (Past) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.24.12.png|''Kidnapped of The Doctor, Parts 1 & 2'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.26.15.png|''The Encounter of Doom'', The Device of Doom Parts 1 & 2 Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.08.03.png|"Crash of The TARDIS", The Lonely Sod Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.30.45.png|''Revenge of Robot'' (Pre-Titles) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.33.38.png|''Revenge of Robot'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.36.05.png|''Revenge of Robot'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.40.57.png|''The Unexpected Meeting'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.43.46.png|''The Entity of Doom'' (Pre-titles) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.34.19.png|''The Entity of Doom'', Parting of The Renegade, Two Many Dr. Who's? Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.46.36.png|''The New Year's Day Kidnap'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.51.37.png|''The Unfortunate Fortune'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.53.18.png|''Into The Fripp'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 18.57.26.png|''Doctor On Doctor'' (Present Version) Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.05.48.png|''Return of The Master.....AGAIN!!'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.11.16.png|''The Lonely Sod'', Stinky Pete of The Doctor Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.21.13.png|''Sore Arse & I'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.24.45.png|''Sore Arse & I'', Inferno of The Scientist, Personality Crisis Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.27.59.png|''The Cybermen Inversion'', The Cybermen Invasion, Parting of The Renegade, The Land of Confusion & The Final Confrontation'' Screen Shot 2017-04-22 at 19.32.16.png|''Parting of The Renegade'' (Pre-titles) Adventures "Ah, fuck... what the hell just happened? AH that was painful! That is the most painful regeneration I had yet... I don't know how my previous incarnations had this- if i even had any- oh my god. I think... I'm young again! I'm fucking young again! Yes!" 'Wave One' [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/Day_of_The_Renegade Day of The Renegade] After Surviving the Time War and not helping his (Non-Canon) incarnations. The Forgettable War Doctor regenerates into his successor The Renegade Doctor. Renegade Doctor finds himself in a a neighborhood where it is being attacked by BELTs. 'Attack of Axon' The Doctor is walking down the neighborhood but is also being attacked by by two Axons who appeared out of nowhere. The Axons are working for this mysterious villain who wants the Doctor dead. 'Kidnapped of The Doctor' The Doctor gets Kidnapped by three assassins cause the Doctor is a wanted alien in the entire Galaxy. & Whoever captures him is given a million credits by Mr. Big Business Person. 'The Encounter of Doom' After being captured again. Renegade finally finds out who was all behind the evil scheme. [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Device_of_Doom The Device of Doom] After Discovering that the Evil Claw Man was behind the evil scene and using the Genesis Ark from Da War. The Doctor is captured and must find a way to escape and defeat the Evil Claw Man & the Daleks. 'Series Two' 'Crash of The Tardis' The Doctor Crashes to earth...... Again!. After he tries to go somewhere. 'Revenge of Robot' he Doctor receives a call by U.N.I.T. that claims there has been a murder in a house that is said to HAUNTED. Th Doctor goes to the house but doesn't find the dead body, but he does find is a scientist who is reviving a robot that the Doctor had encountered before. 'The Unexpected Meeting' The Doctor decides to see if the Tardis can take him anywhere apart from earth. Well he finally got his wish and ends up on the desert planet. he meets a new friend Fripp the Robot and they both must stop the monster and a Donkey. 'The Entity of Doom' After landing in an unknown planet The Tardis goes wild and is possessed by an Entity. 'The New Year's day Kidnap' It is December 31st 2015, after the Doctor had too much to drink and helped back home with Fripp, he gets kidnaps.....AGAIN!. [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy%27s_Got_Talent_(of_Death) Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death)] After being kidnapped again. The Doctor finds himself on a reality show called Galaxy's Got Talent where everyone dies on if they don't win and the Doctor must find a band quick before times runs out. 'The Doctor's revenge and demise' The Doctor is after the Master and after escaping from the Sontarans, he finds the Master in the Lovell Telescope where the Master decides to destroy earth altogether. The Doctor defeats the Master and punches him into a vortex but can't save earth as he lost his sonic screwdriver so he calls the Fortune Teller who tells the Doctor he has to sacrifice himself to save earth.The Doctor agrees and saves the earth but he finds himself in a heaven like place where he faces the lord sith himself Michael Grade who tells the Doctor has to regenerate due to many complaints about the Doctor. The Doctor agrees and does a goodbye tour before his memory is wiped and finds himself in the Tardis where PB phones him that all the Doctors are in trouble. But really it's a prank and this leads into 2MDWS? 'Regeneration' After the other Doctors misdirect Renegade to the wrong location they don't have to spend time with him, he faces a Black Dalek! The Doctor says he didn't know there could be Black Daleks, so the Black Dalek calls him a racist, exterminating him to death n' that. As he dies, he hopes he doesn't have any pointless hair, regenerating into The Jealous Doctor. "I'm dying... Y'know, I never got to tell the Brigadier how I really feel about- oh. 'Bout to start, isn't it? Here we frickin' go again. I hope I don't have any frickin' pointless hair this time. Frickin' frick." Appearances *Day of the Renegade *Attack of Axons *Kidnapped of The Doctor Part 1 & 2 *The Encounter of Doom *And the Device of Doom Part 1 & 2 *The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) *Crash of the Tardis *Revenge of Robot *The Unexpected Meeting *The Entity of Doom *The New year's Day Kidnap *Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) *Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? (Cameo) *The Unfortunate Fortune *Into the Fripp *Doctor on Doctor *Return of the Master.....AGAIN!! *The Lonely Sod *Stinky Pete of The Doctor *Sore Arse & I *The Cybermen Inversion *The Cybermen Invasion *Inferno of The Scientist *Personality Crisis *Parting of The Renegade *The Land of Confusion *The Final Confrontation